It's Not Me It's You!
by Fordina
Summary: This is my FIRST song fic... so if it sucks tell me please!! Read to find out what it's about! R+R PLEASE!!


Okay! This is my FIRST ever Songfic! So please tell me if it's really that bad! Or even better if it's that good!  
  
Davis: Do you really hate me that much?!  
  
Fordina: I don't hate you at all Davis!  
  
Davis: Then what did you do to me?!  
  
Fordina: Calm down or you'll spoil it for the readers!   
  
Davis: Sorry....  
  
Fordina: Okay! Well this Songfic is based on the song "It's Not Me It's You!" By Prozzak!   
  
Davis: Go Prozac!  
  
Fordina: Not that kind!   
  
Davis: Oh...  
  
Fordina: As I was saying! I don't own it! The beautiful band of Prozzak does! As well I don't own Digimon or Davis! So enjoy the fic!   
  
  
It's Not Me It's You!  
By: Fordina  
  
Davis was on his way over to his girl friends house.... It was their three-month anniversary. As he walked up the steps he could hear laughter coming out of the house. He ignored it and rang the doorbell. The laughter became louder as the bodies got closer to the door. Davis was about to knock again when the door opened.   
"Happy anniversary Steph honey!" Davis started, but stopped when he saw that someone was holding onto her. "Who's he?" Davis asked venomously.  
"Davis, this is Brent, my new boyfriend, I'm sorry but, it's not me it's you," Stephanie said as she closed the door.   
  
~ I recall the way that Stephanie said to me callously  
It's not me it's you ~  
  
A year later Davis and his new girl friend were walking through the park. She said she had something important to tell Davis.   
"Julianne, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Davis asked, sitting on a bench. She followed suit, and grabbed his hands.   
"Davis, I just want you to know that I think you're a great guy," She started, Davis smiled. She frowned. "Davis, all I have to say is, it's not me it's you," And then she ran off.   
  
~ And I remember just how Julianne held my hand headline ran  
It's not me it's you ~  
  
Davis couldn't understand why all of this was happening to him. he was a decent guy. Good looks, he was funny, and best of all was good in bed! So why were all his girlfriends dumping him?   
  
~ Seems the old equation's holding true one from two   
equals blue and nice guys always lose   
  
First we're stuck like glue   
Then you say we're through  
All that you can tell me is that it's not me it's you  
Hey, it's not me it's you   
  
Na Na Na...  
It's not me it's you ~  
  
Two years had passed since the incident with Julianne. Now Davis was with a very attractive women name Minnie-Mae.   
They had just left the movies when Davis stopped her and asked her something.   
"Minnie', you won't leave me right?" Davis didn't mean to but he was almost pleading.   
"I'm sorry Davis but it's not me it's you," She said as she walked away. Davis was baffled.   
  
~ I can see the day that Minnie-Mae walked away heard her say  
It's not me it's you ~  
  
Another year, and Davis found a wonderful girl named Caroline. He was just getting back from work when he went to check his mail.   
'Junk, junk, bill, bill, Caroline, junk... Wait!' Davis went back to the one that said Caroline and opened it quickly. "What the Hell is this?" Davis asked aloud. It looked like papers to file for divorce but instead it just wrote that 'Caroline B. is officially breaking up with Davis M.' And there at the bottom where he name would have been was 'It's not me it's you.'  
  
~ And how could I forget how Caroline's name was sign dotted line  
It's not me it's you ~  
  
Davis had had about enough. He couldn't have that much wrong with him. Could he?  
~ Share the blame I do  
Relationships take two  
But all that you can tell me is that  
It's not me it's you   
  
Hey, it's not me it's you  
Na Na Na...  
It's not me it's you  
Na Na Na...  
It's not me it's you   
  
Minnie, if we don't make it out of this I want you   
to know that I really did love you  
"I know Davis it's just that..." ~  
  
Years had passed and Davis had gone through a least a dozen relationships. All of them ending with the phrase, 'It's not me it's you.'  
  
~ Isn't life a game of touch and go  
Girls talk high boys talk low  
It's not me it's you   
  
Voices ring and echo psycho-show memories flow  
Now sing low  
It's not me it's you ~  
  
After all these years Davis had come to a decision. It was a tough one but he would go through with it! Davis decided that he would either swear off women completely! OR! Higher hookers for one night stands!  
  
~ Prophecy came true  
Message coming through  
Click on ICQ  
Parting words of love denied are...   
  
It's not me it's you... ~  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
So? What did you think? Was it good for my first one? Did you like it? Hate it? Liked it and hated it at the same time? TELL ME!!  
  
Davis: Geez calm down!  
  
Fordina: Oh? So know you're telling me to calm down?  
  
Davis: Yes ^o^  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* I don't even know why he's here.... he's not one of my muse's.... I miss Ken-chan...  
  
Ken: I'm here!  
  
Fordina: *Smiles ^_^* Ken! I missed you!  
  
Davis: Hey! What about me! I still have a bone to pick with you for making me look like a loser!   
  
Fordina: *Ignores Davis* Well That's all for now! Look forward to the next songfic OR updates to the stories that I have now! Ja ne! And don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
Davis: I'm Not A Loser! 


End file.
